


Screaming for sleep

by Sarond2222



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dream Sequence, Eve jumps into Akali's dream, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KDA-verse, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Akali is invited over to her former dojo and her band decides to tag along but things don't go to plan when another unexpected visitor tags along.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. The elephant

Evelynn rarely ever felt uncomfortable, but standing in the entrance of Akali’s former dojo, she felt it so strongly. Despite Shen being nice and Kennen’s interaction with Akali being sweet, the diva couldn’t shake the feeling of it. It didn’t help with how paranoid the rapper was acting, constantly looking around, searching for an unknown enemy.

_ “There’s an elephant in the room.” _ The diva thought as Akali guided her bandmates down the hallway, it was empty and quiet, Evelynn eyes stared around at the doors.

“The students are doing sparing with..one of the masters, so they won’t bother us for a while.” Akali answered, the diva raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask. 

Ahri smiled and nudged Kai’sa, the dancer looked at her. “At least we don’t have to worry about autographs huh ?” Ahri and Kai’sa laughed, Evelynn shook her head but Akali ignored them as she kept walking, a little quicker.

Eventually Akali guided them to their rooms, each of the bandmates had their own rooms, Kai’sa was the first to be shown to her room, Ahri was next since hers was two doors down from the dancer and finally Evelynn’s. The diva went into the tiny room, it’s walls were white, the dark wood matched the wood of the hallway, only a single bed and a drawer sat in the room, but it was the view that got Evelynn’s attention. She could see the city from her room, all the artificial lights and the ray of the sunset, as it bent around the skyscapes to hit her golden eyes.

“Sorry the room isn’t up to your standards, Master Shen believes in balance and other crazy crap.” Akali answered, Evelynn turned and looked at the young rapper. Akali looked exhausted, the diva could see the tiredness in her brown eyes but the rapper was also jumpy, she fidget with her fingers, she didn’t put her hands into her pockets as she usually did and still looked around the place.

Evelynn came closer to the rapper, who stared at her but didn’t move away. “Kali, are you okay ?” The diva asked but realized her mistake when the rapper looked away and crossed her arms, her nails dug into arms.

“I’m fine.”

“Kali-”

“I’ll be in my room.” Evelynn let her go, she flinched when Akali slammed her door shut but decided to leave it, for now.

* * *

Dinner was strange because that’s when K/DA officially met Mayym, Akali’s mother, she didn’t yell at Akali or the group for arriving, in fact she said nothing at all, ignoring the group completely, even her own daughter. Ahri and Kai’sa glanced at each other, silently questioning their action while Evelynn focused on their rapper, who ate quietly but the diva could feel it. The anger that poured out of Akali was choking the diva out, if the rapper was a fire then her anger was smoke.

“Excuse me, but I need some air.” 

The night sky was beautiful, the stars shine dimly in the sky and the cold air wrapped gently around her nicely. The diva realized there were eyes on her, she looked at her left and spotted her, a girl around her age, bow in one hand, an arrow in the other, her black hair looked like silk despite being tightly pulled into a ponytail. 

Evelynn was about to give a snarky comment but she held her tongue to dodge the arrow flying towards her head. 

**Thud.**

The arrow hit the wooden beam next to the diva, she glanced at it before she glanced at the angry woman who held the bow in her hands. “Demons aren’t welcome here, especially you.” The woman said she lowered the bow and walked away, that’s when Evelynn noticed the prosthesis leg but said nothing.

_ “What a greeting.” _

* * *

The diva went back into the dinning hall, she noticed the bow woman sitting in between the rapper and her mother, the woman stared at her but she ignored her and continued to eat her food like nothing happened, she noticed Akali’s anger had turned to guilt for some unknown reason.  _ “Perhaps, it’s best to not tell Kali about the arrow.” _ The diva concluded. 

It felt like forever when dinner finally, the diva got into the hard mattress bed, she put her glasses on the nightstand next to her as she tried to fall asleep...

...then she heard screaming.

Evelynn picked up her glasses, raced out of the room and followed the screaming, she found Kai’sa waiting outside Akali’s room. “Eve ! I was about to get you, something’s not right with Kali !” Kai’sa rambled as she guided the diva into her room. Evelynn stared at the rapper, eyes closed tightly, twisted and turned in bed while clutching her head. Ahri was next to her, trying to hold the poor woman’s hand.

“Eve, what’s happening to her ?” Ahri asked, Evelynn stared at Akali’s face, beams of sweats travelled down her skin as she bucked her hips, throwing her head up, like she was trying to get the back of her head to touch her shoulder blades. Evelynn could feel the fear radiating off the rapper but something else took her attention: a sigil.

It couldn’t be seen with human’s eyes but Evelynn could sense it and see it, the black brand glowed on the rapper’s chest. The diva turned and looked at Ahri. “Please tell me that you can’t feel a demon sigil ?” Ahri asked, her eyes pleading.

Kai’sa, who was standing behind them looked at them, terrified. “A what ?” She asked as she stared at the other demon.

“A sigil or brand is a way for demons to mark their targets, it stops us from hunting the same targets and right now there’s one on our dear Rogue.”

“Okay so please tell me that it’s yours and you're going to remove it ?”

Evelynn sighed, Akali stopped, laying down in the bed, now she only whimpered. “It’s Nocturne’s.” Ahri stared in horror, her shoulder sagged and seen out of it. Kai’sa looked at them before she looked back at the rapper.

“Is there any way we can help her ?”

Evelynn hummed, she slowly stroked the rapper’s disheveled hair out of her sweaty face. “I can feel him, Nocturne is inside Akali’s head, if I could get into her head then I might be able to...remove him.” The diva said as Kai’sa eyes lit up with hope.

“Okay, how do we put you inside Kali’s head ?”

“Perhaps, I might be able to possess Rogue.” 

“Absolutely not.” The trio looked at Shen who stood in the doorway suddenly Akali screamed in pain, gripping the pillow, her bandmates focus went back to their maknae, while Shen approached Eve. 

“I will not allow you to enter Akali’s mind and harm her.”

“I understand that you may not trust me, I assure you I wouldn’t invade Kali’s privacy if it wasn’t for her sake.” The diva explained before she stared at the rapper, tears flowed from her eyes. Shen studied the demon before he sighed.

“Do it.” Evelynn nodded as she transformed into demon form, Shen remained calm at the sight, she noticed the pulsing sigil now more clearly rooted into the crying rapper. Evelynn placed her clawed hand onto the sleeping rapper’s forehead and felt herself turning to smoke.

_ “Don’t worry Rogue, I’m coming.” _


	2. Rest now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up:
> 
> Chichi means My Dad.
> 
> Haha means My Mam/mom/mum/why is there so many words for mother ?

The connection was instant, Evelynn looked down at her hands to see she was still in her demon form, the smoke coming out of her was also an indicator before she looked around, she was in a blank white room with nothing else in it. The diva looked confused when she felt a familiar presence. “Evelynn...so good to see you...again….” a voice boomed around the room.

Evelynn looked around again, searching before finally deciding to stare at the ceiling. “I like to say the same Nocturne darling but unfortunately, you're currently torturing my friend.”

“You ?….friends..?..How odd...you’ve changed...but I see why.. your friend has a strong amount of negative emotions...it’s delightful.” Nocturne answered, he chuckled as Evelynn eyes hardened.

“Let her go Nocturne, you wouldn’t want to be enemies with the demon of agony would you ?” The diva could hear the other demon growling towards her then silence, the diva waited.

“How about we make a deal….?….if you can break your friend out of her nightmare.. then I’ll let her go... and never touch her again….but if you can’t then she’s mine...for good.” Evelynn smirked.

_ “My odds aren’t good.” _

“Hm really darling ? I accept.” Evelynn said lightly, hoping to mask her fear, Nocturne chuckled as the room went black nothing could be seen. The diva, thanks to her night vision, could still see so she had no problem walking around the room, searching for the rapper or her biggest nightmare. Eventually she found it.

In front of her was a black brick wall, written in blood on the wall was the line “I don’t want you.”, sitting on the ground in front of her was a familiar person with black unruly hair with blonde streak, her hand clutched her head tightly and was whimpering. “Kali ?” Evelynn said as she approached the rapper, her eyes noticed long slits on the rapper’s arm, she stared in horror when she realized that the slits were actually mouths.

“This is all your fault, if you had just ran when I told you to.”

“Why can’t you do what you're told ?”

“She’s a failure Kennen, and nothing is going to change that.”

“You ruin Faye’s life.” The mouth took turns whispering to Akali as she whimpered as she gripped her head tighter.

“Shut up, just shut up.” Akali mumbled to herself as the diva came closer.

“Don’t play with her or else you’ll lose your leg !” The mouths whisper before they laugh at their joke. Evelynn slowly placed her clawed hand on the rapper’s shoulder, she noticed how zone-out the rapper looked and the tears pouring from her eyes.

“Akali ? It’s me, Eve, can you hear me ?” Evelynn said and the rapper’s pupil seemed to come back as she blinked, she glanced at her side to see the diva.

“Eve ?”

“She’ll leave you, if she knew the truth.” A mouth whispered and that seemed to spook the rapper as she pushed the diva away. Akali crawled away before she stood up as the diva grunted as she fell onto the ground, she heard a splashed and looked down onto the ground, water around ankle height had appeared.

The diva stood up and looked at the rapper, who was breathing heavily. “Darling it’s okay, you're okay.” Evelynn said as she walked slowly towards the rapper, but every step she took, the rapper took a step back, eventually her back hit a black brick wall.

“Stay away !” Akali shouted at the diva who stopped moving and frowned at the scared rapper.

“Darling, you're having a nightmare, but it’s okay, it’s just a dream.” Evelynn said but noticed the water was getting higher, now barely touching her knees as the rapper gripped her head tightly.

“No, all these thoughts, those words, I can’t just wake up from them !” Akali yelled and the place shook, the diva stumbled as the water rose past her knees. The wall behind the rapper began to change into flesh.

“Darling please, let me help you.” Evelynn said, the world shook again and the water rose quicker, now past her stomach. The rapper shook her head as the flesh seemed to engulf her.

“I don’t need your help.” The rapper said as the wall of flesh seem to wrapped around her waist, engulfing even more as the diva pushed through the water now touching her neck but she paused when she saw an eye with a familiar golden eye with a black slit stared at her and a set of plump lips formed out of the wall.

“We don’t need her, Ahri darling.” The lips said, suddenly Akali was engulfed completely by the wall while the floor under the diva’s feet gave out and she sank into the water. Evelynn tried to swim but she noticed that she was beginning suck downwards.

The diva sank downwards, she looked to see dry up dirt below her, when she reached it she didn’t sink through it, instead she stood there confused, until an arrow flew past her head. The diva looked to see a dry up corpse sitting in a wheelchair, it had no eyes, only black holes where her eyes should’ve been, it’s mouth hung open, the nose was gone, it had no hair on the top of it’s scalp and the skin was wrinkled up, but what caught the diva's attention was the corpse was missing her right leg.

Evelynn stared at the corpse as it held a whip in it’s hand then she noticed a chain that was tied around a goat. The diva was confused, not only by the scene but also the fact the water had suddenly disappeared or there was no sign of a bow anywhere. “What is going on here ?” The diva mumbled to herself.

**Crack !**

The goat screamed in agony as it pulled the corpse along while the corpse hit the goat again, continuing a horror cycle. Evelynn glared at the corpse as it whipped the goat before her lasher snapped the chain causing the wheelchair to tip over, the goat ran over to the diva, headbutting her leg lightly, the diva managed to get a look at the whip wounds only to realize they weren’t wounds but rather sentences branded onto the creature’s skin:

**I hate you. You ruined my life. You should’ve died. Why did you bring a demon here ? Why did you return ?**

“Stupid creature, I save you.” The diva reminded the goat but then the goat looked at her, familiarity spilled into her when she saw those brown eyes.

Evelynn was confused and surprised when she asked “Kali, is that you ?”. The goat blinked before it seemed to she ran away from the diva and went over to the corpse. The diva noticed that it wasn’t a corpse anymore, it had regain it’s eyes, the skin was plump, the wrinkles were gone, the nose returned, black hair came out of the scalp, flowing downwards, the mouth had teeth and the face held anger. 

Evelynn recognized it as the bow-woman who shot at her earlier.

“You ruined my life, you took everything from me but you get to live the way you want ?!” the corpse said towards the goat as she dragged herself towards Akali, the goat shouted at the woman, she growled back at the goat and raised her whip in the air. Akali bowed her head, accepting her punishment.

**Crack !**

The goat opened her eyes slowly, Evelynn stood in front of the goat, between the whip and Akali, her face held pain after taking the full blow on her back.

Akali eyes widened before she headbutted lightly against the diva stomach, she ignored the animal as her lashers grabbed the bow woman and threw her away. Akali watched horrified, before she chased after the bow woman. “Kali wait !” Evelynn shouted before she chased after the goat.

“Why are you going after her ? Can’t you see she hurt you darling ?” The diva shouted after the goat but the goat kept going and so Evelynn followed, but Akali seemed more distant from her, the diva kept going until her foot hit wood. Evelynn looked down to see the dark wooden flooring of the dojo, she looked around at the white wall of the dojo.

“It’s my birthday.” A echo said, sounding just like the missing rapper.

“Is it ? How old are you today ?”

“Fifteen.”

“Here’s five, stay out of trouble.”

The diva was confused as she listened to the echoes, she kept walking, searching for the goat, the diva noticed that she felt no pain from the whip wound.

“One of my rap videos blew up, it surpassed a million views.”

“People do like to watch fool’s perform, don't they ?”

“This could be the break I was looking for.”

“And dishonour your father ? He died to keep this dojo alive, never forget that.”

Evelynn felt confused and uncomfortable as she listened to the echoes, the hallway seemed endless, like no matter how far she walked, she ended up going nowhere.

“I’m leaving, the dojo isn’t my passion, rapping is and I need to follow my heart, I’m sorry.”

“Fine leave but you’ll leave with nothing, only the knowledge and shame will go with you.”

“What ? But I’ll be homeless ! At least let me take some money or some clothes ?”

“That’s not my problem, you chose this.”

“I’m your daughter, your biological one.”

The diva paused when she realized the hallway was just repeating, she sighed before she noticed a door.  _ “Where did that come from ?”  _ The diva thought but still walked over to it, she touched the doorknob and slowly twisted it open.

“You’re no child of mine, I don’t want you, I never did.” The echoes rang out as purple smoke poured out of the door. 

Evelynn coughed before she forced herself into the room, she looked around as stepped into the smoke filled room. Thanks to her eyesight, she pushed through purple smoke until she found a person sitting on the floor under a sheet.

Evelynn approached the person, curious but also cautious, she couldn’t see who was under the sheet, but the other person was able to, as they turned their head and looked at the diva. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t give up.” Akali said as the diva stared at the sheets before she smirked.

“You know me darling, I don’t give up on my friends.”

The rapper sighed and looked away from the diva. “Leave Eve, you can’t fix this.”

“Who said I’m here to fix this ? I’m here to support you, so you can get through this.”

Akali snorted under the sheet. “There’s nothing to support me through Eve, I’ve given up at this point.” Akali said in defeat and Evelynn glared at the sheet. The diva took a step forward, she towered over the sheet.

“You're not Akali.”

“Wha ? Yeah I am.”

“No, because Akali is a stubborn ox who doesn’t understand the word “stop”.” The smoke surrounded them, it became denser as the rapper paused and just stared at the towering diva.

“Akali wouldn’t let anything stop her, so determined to prove herself to doubters like me, she’s a shining light that can never be put out.” Evelynn continued, the smoke was thicker as it surrounded the two women, the rapper curled up.

“Stop Eve.”

“Akali always wants to fix her problems on her own because she believes she can.”

“Stop.”

“And when she realizes that her problems can’t be easily fixed, she blames herself and pretends she's okay.”

“Evelynn, stop.”

“But Akali doesn’t realize that it’s okay that it can’t be fixed, it’s okay for the scars on her mind to be fading, still there, but fading, it’s okay to talk to someone and ask for help because right now..” The diva paused as she cupped the younger woman’s cheeks and pulled her upwards so it was looking at her, their foreheads gently touched, between the sheets.

“we’re all worried sick about you darling.”

The smoke engulfed them, whipping around the place, Evelynn felt Akali’s head disappear from her hands, the diva looked around as she stood in an empty room, suddenly a row of thin vertical lights blinked on, one at a time as another shot off. Evelynn’s golden eyes followed them and their repeating pattern until her eyes landed on a large number of TVs.

The TVs were the old box style of TVs, so old there weren't buttons but instead, dials. Akali appeared out of the purple smoke in front of them and started playing with the dial. Evelynn dashed over as the rapper frantically played with the dials on the TVs. 

“You say I don’t understand the word “stop” but that’s because it’s never enough Eve, there’s always an imperfection, something to be pointed out and used against me.” Akali said as she turned the dial on a tv.

“And what happened to let it loose ? Go with the flow ?” The diva huffed out and the rapper winced. Evelynn walked over, she placed a hand on the rapper’s shoulders while her other hand pushed one of the TVs over.

**Smash.**

“Stubbornness and passion are beautiful imperfections Rogue, people will always use whatever they can to tear you down, I know that better than anyone else.” Evelynn answered as she pushed more TVs down, Akali watched, surprised as the diva kept going.

**Smash. Smash. Smash. Smash.**

“Don’t let your mother’s opinion change you Rogue. You always prove your stupid ways work, so don’t change now.” Akali’s eyes widened as Evelynn kicked a tv screen in, the diva was about to continue when she noticed the rapper took a few steps back and watched Akali dashing before she threw herself in the remaining TVs.

**Smash !**

The lights went out, Evelynn should’ve been able to see but she couldn’t, she felt around her eyes and pulled off duct tape of her eyes, she groaned in pain. The diva stared at a statue of Akali made of glass, she was bound to the wooden chair by chains and on the statue's face was a plain white mask, with a molded smile. “These are my problems Eve, not yours, I can handle this.”

“I told you I’m here to support you, besides Nocturne-” Evelynn was startled when the statue stood up and she noticed what was on the end of the chains, a cut off leg with blood leaking out of it, a headstone with spit on it. White lights flashed on, they spelt out the words “I don’t want you.” and surround the pair.

“All of this is mine, I dishonoured my family by leaving the dojo, Chichi died for it ! I caused Faye to lose her leg ! You don’t even know who that is !” The rapper shouted at the diva, she watched, Evelynn was scared, her fear grew when Akali chuckled darkly and kneel onto the ground.

“No wonder Haha never loved me, I can’t do anything right.” 

Evelynn's heart broke as she pulled the mask off Akali, it felt like flesh, flopping in her hands and saw that it wasn’t a statue. At this moment, Akali was made of glass, there were cracks all along her body, so thin they were missable except the big crack that ran along her right eye down her cheek. Evelynn wrapped herself around Akali.

“She never wanted me, Eve... why doesn’t she want me ?” Akali sobbed out, the crack grew as the rapper buried her glass head into the diva’s shoulder.

“I don’t know darling but it’s her lost.”

Evelynn pulled away slightly and cupped the rapper’s face carefully. “I know it’s hard to believe right now darling but you're amazing.” Evelynn said as the rapper looked away from her, the crack growing, towards her mouth.

Akali stared when she noticed a pair of chains on the diva, one with a bunch of men's heads, another with a crossbow. “We all have chains, love, even someone as..delightful as me.” The diva chuckled a little at the end before she let out a small soft smile.

The rapper slowly moved her hands up to hold the diva’s, a glass finger fell off as more cracks began to grow and the diva’s own fear grew. “I...I hate this guilt I feel Eve. I hate all these feelings, I just want it to stop but... I’m scared.”

“It’s okay to let go, Akali.”

Akali stared at the diva, she was surprised to see tears in her golden eyes. “It’s okay to let the deadwood go and let the people who really care about you in, darling.” The diva paused to flash a smile at the rapper.

“..because I wasn’t lying when I said we’re worried about you.” Akali stared at Evelynn before she looked away, cracked spread around her glass body as she held onto the diva tighter.

“Okay.” The rapper whimpered, her voice completely raw but she smiled at the diva.

“No !” Nocturne’s voice boom around the two, suddenly the dark room’s floor broke away like glass, downwards into a blackhole, the diva quickly shot her lashers to stab into a wall as she held on Akali but then the lashers started disappearing. 

The two started falling.

_ “When I see Nocturne again, I’m gonna kill him.”  _ Evelynn stared in horror until she noticed the rapper threw a rope dart past the diva’s head, it caught onto something as Akali held onto both the line and Evelynn’s claw hand for dear life, despite how she groaned in pain as the crack on her hands became more visible. Evelynn stared at the void under them, giant familiar blades of Nocturne’s started appearing on it, heading towards them.

“Kali ! You need to wake up !” Evelynn shouted up to the rapper who looked shocked.

“What ?! How do I wake up !”

“Just wake up ! now !” The diva shouted back as the blade came closer towards them, Akali pulled Evelynn closer to herself, the rapper grunted as she tried to pull the diva away from the approaching blades.

“Ugh, if I wake up, what’s gonna happen to you ?!” Akali shouted back, the rope began to slip, as the blade came closer towards them and the rapper’s face was full of fear but Evelynn smiled as she switched hands, so her hand could grip onto Akali’s shoulder, she pulled herself upwards so her face was only a few inches away from the rapper.

“Sorry darling, hope you enjoy this.” Akali was confused until Evelynn leaned in closer and kissed her. The rapper’s eyes went wide, her body felt light, her heart beat quicker as she began to sweat, her eyes closed and she kissed the diva back.

Akali sat upwards, gasping for air, coughing as everyone in the room stared at her, now Faye stood in the room, bow ready. “Kali ! Are you okay ?” Ahri asked, she rubbed the younger woman’s back, Akali kept coughing and Kai’sa quickly arrived with a glass of water in her hand to Akali’s side. Smoke started pouring out of the rapper’s mouth and nose, it formed into Evelynn, now inspecting her claws as she walked off the bed, she noticed the arrow pointed at her head.

“Shoot darling, I promise you’ll miss again.” The diva said at the glaring Faye before she looked at Ahri.

“The sigil is broken, Me and Nocturne had a little...discussion in Rogue’s mind for a bit, he shouldn’t be bothering me again.” Ahri stared at the diva in her demon form before she nodded, Akali watched as Evelynn transformed into her human form, Faye’s bow still pointed at the diva.

“Kali, here: water.” Kai’sa said gently, nudging the water towards her, Akali accepted it and nodded at the dancer with a smile. She took a sip and watched the diva, who casually rolled her shoulder blades while the arrow was still pointed at her head.

Akali lowered the glass and glanced at the angry Faye. “Faye, please, enough.”

“You’ve no right to order me around, she’s a demon and you allowed her into this sacred place, defiling it ! That demon that attacked you was Karma.” Akali sighed as she threw the water down her throat, putting the empty glass down on the nightstand before she stood up, Kai’sa was quick to react as she caught the stumbling rapper.

“Easy there Kali.” The dancer mumbled but Akali ignored her and focused on the annoyed bow woman.

“Fine, we’ll leave.” Faye seemed surprised by the answer, everyone looked stunned except a certain diva who didn’t react at all.

“Akali, it’s late, no hotel will accept you or your friends, please think about this.” Shen reasoned but the rapper shook her head as she glanced at her old master.

“I know you requested a visit, Shen but I think this was a bad idea, it’s clear I shouldn’t be here since I’m defiling.” Akali glanced back at Faye who watched for her next move.

“If one of us is defiling this place, then so am I because K/DA is where I belong.” Akali said and stunned Faye, her bow lowered, the pull of the sting loosen. Ahri seemed a little surprised by the answer but smiled, Kai’sa grinned as she wrapped her arm around the rapper tighter and Evelynn, smirked at the stunned bow woman. Faye sighed before she turned and walked towards the doorway, she stopped.

“Fine, stay for the night with this new dishonourable family of yours.”

“I think we will.” Ahri this time answered as she stood in front of Akali, ruffling the rapper’s head, Akali whined but allowed it. Faye didn’t say anything as she left the room.

* * *

Evelynn sighed as she zipped up her suitcase, finally glad to be leaving the dojo, suddenly a knock on her open door caught her attention, she turned to look at Akali who leaned against the doorway, her legs crossed. “Hey.”

“Hello darling, I’m almost done here, Foxy probably needs help though.”

“I didn’t come here to see if you needed help.”

“Oh ?”

Akali pushed herself off the door, she walked into the room, her hands in her pockets. “Did you know this used to be my room ?” The diva shook her head and looked around the plain old room.

The rapper sighed as she glanced out the window, at the view of the city. “Figures, I didn’t realize it too until I saw the view, I used to stare out to the city when I was kid..until I figured out I could jump out of the window.” Akali snickered at the memory but Evelynn frowned slightly as she watched the saddened rapper.

“Is that why you were in a bad mood ?”

“What do you think ? Imagine walking into your bedroom to see all your stuff cleared, probably thrown in the trash, like it didn’t matter.” Akali snapped at the diva but her anger died as she sighed and looked away and stared at her bed.

“I talked to Haha today.” 

“Oh ? How did it go ?”

“It was...confirmation.” The diva didn’t reply, instead she waited for Akali to continue, the two stayed silent and Evelynn, worried, placed a hand onto the rapper’s shoulder.

“I don’t need her and she doesn't need me, and that’s it….. feels weird to say it out loud.” The rapper said and the diva raised an eyebrow at the rapper.

“About your own mother ?” Akali shrugged her shoulders as she stared at the bed.

“I don’t know, that it took me so long to realize it ? That I’ve been so angry over her useless ass ? That maybe I kind of knew but didn’t want to face it ?” Evelynn hummed in response before she turned the rapper face her, Akali stared at her, her facial feature held sadness.

“Whatever the reason, I’m proud of you, it must not be easy to talk to your mother, Darling.” Akali grinned as she lightly pushed the smiling diva, a finger rubbed her nostrils.

“Pfft it was nothing really ! No biggie !”

“Oh ? Just like our kiss in your dream ?” Akali paused as she blushed; she looked at the diva, who held a smirk before she quickly looked away. Evelynn wrapped her arm the rapper’s shoulder, rested her jaw onto Akali’s strong shoulder, she let out a breath, hoping to tickle the rapper’s cheek and neck, Akali’s cheeks confirmed it worked by her blush growing.

“I would say I’m sorry for the kiss darling but I think you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Akali gulped as her head thought a mile a minute, sweat beginning to form.

“Y-you’re, you're a good kisser Eve.” Akali mumbled out and the diva chuckled before she lightly kissed the rapper’s cheek.

“Keep compliments like that up and you’ll end up seeing how good I am in other areas.” Akali felt her face heat up as she groaned and pulled her hood over her head to hide her face. Evelynn chuckled before she pulled away from the embarrassed rapper, she picked up her magenta suitcase and sighed as she placed it onto the ground.

Akali slowly recovered and pulled her hood down, she watched the diva. “Hey uh Eve ? Can I ask about those regrets you have ? You know, the heads and that crossbow.” Evelynn hummed as she extended the handle out.

**Click.**

“We can talk about those on the way home.”

“Afraid Faye will shoot another arrow at you before we go ?”

“So she can embarrass herself again by missing ? Please.”

Akali chuckled and Evelynn smirked but it quickly disappeared as her thoughts focused on last night. “Darling, I just want to say sorry, for forcing you to open up to me in your dreams. I know it was the only way but I wish you had the choice.” 

Akali eyes widened as her heart swelled, she grabbed the handle of the suitcase, their fingers touched, Evelynn raised an eyebrow as she saw the rapper stared at her. “As you said Eve, “I’m a stubborn ox”, besides it’s probably best...after all it brought us closer, didn’t it ?” Evelynn's heart thumped hard against her chest at the rapper’s shy smile.

Akali pulled away and grinned at the stunned diva. “Heh, that doesn’t mean you have to tell me yours, if you don’t want to !”

Evelynn smirked at the rapper. “And what if I want to ?”

“That’s okay too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading !
> 
> If you've read my other work, you may have noticed that my writing style is a little different well, I'm experimenting a little and I kind of like writing like this but I don't know if I'm gonna go with this new style, we'll see.
> 
> Who let me listened to Linkin park, Slipknot, Korn, As we fall (the Varus music video song) and etc back to back ? Yes that's how I came up with this idea, well I also woke up depress as well lol. Speaking of music, if you really like this fic then I would kindly ask a favour, I know a lot of you probably don't listen to metal or even rock but I would appreciate it if you checked out Sertraline's song: [Screaming for Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW6JZIn2c5Q), they're a small UK band and have been playing for 6 years (I think ?), I don't know the band personally I just really like their music, it's another song that inspire this fic lol.
> 
> Also they're drummer is great and they have a female singer who can scream and the song is about her Insomnia. So please check them out and let me know if you did (I'm curious).
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter, I post updates and teasers on there:
> 
> [ Tumblr](https://sarond2222.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sarond22221)
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now, thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, check out Sertraline the band (link above), stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
